Le Conseguenze di Pazienza
by aimeeshii
Summary: Dino had decided that provoking Kyouya sometimes led to the best kind of situations. "I know you like to be dominated really." D18


**Dedicated to Plushiepaw. **

**Prompt: **Dino/Kyouya—smut.

**Warnings: **phone sex, bondage, spanking, weapon foreplay and sex.

-x-

**I don't own Kateikyoushi. **

_Le Conseguenze di Pazienza.  
I'll prepare you for a sick dark world; know that you'll be my downfall.  
_

-x-_  
_

When the sound of my phone ringing came to my attention, my lips curled down into a frown. There was a chance that it was simply an important message from a subordinate—not having the guts to call—yet it was most likely going to be something pointless from a certain male. My eyes narrowed as I saw the device vibrating on top of my bed, the light from the screen blaring obnoxiously as I tried to drown the noise out. If I pressed down onto the end call button he would've never given up, only calling until I couldn't stand it. There was a chance that he'd attempt to call the landline at my apartment too.

After letting out a sigh, I finally picked up the phone and placed it next to my ear. "Cavallone." He'd barely been gone a few hours and had already tried to get in contact with me just over an hour ago. I'd deleted his message immediately, not bothering to look at it before placing my phone back down again. The blonde just didn't know when to give up; when he was in Namimori, he invaded my personal space, pushing me into the most humiliating of situations before muttering three words that had my expression becoming worse every time I heard them. Being told I was loved wasn't exactly pleasurable, especially when they were coming from the mouth of an Italian man who never knew when to stop. When he was my tutor, I was fine with that. It was nice to _train _with someone without needing to find a different reason every time. I was fine with throwing a tonfa in his direction as soon as he stepped onto the rooftop or came far too close. Cavallone knew when to stop after awhile and when I realized he'd somehow coaxed me into stopping fighting in each day, I knew he was more than what he'd appeared to have been. I'd refused to believe that an idiot like that could have been a mafia boss, but each day he was slowly proving me wrong.

When he'd somehow had me moaning beneath him one night, I had to wonder if he'd performed some kind of black magic.

"Kyouya," he whined lowly. "You haven't been answering my messages." It was annoying that he'd grown somehow attached to me, wanting to stay in contact whilst he was out of the country or on a mission somewhere. Even if he went back to Italy to attend some sort of an event, Cavallone would still send me a small message or a voice mail on my phone. I'd blinked in shock at first, not expecting my phone to have been filed up with useless messages all from the same person after only a day. It started the day I'd finally taken up his offer of going back to a hotel with him after a sparring session on the school rooftop. Somehow ending up tangled within his sheets with sweat coating my body seemed only natural at the time. When I woke up in the morning, with his arms around me and his chest pressing against my back, I panicked. I tried to ignore that I could feel every curve pressed against me, his lower half pressing against me too, before I removed his arms from around me. Gritting my teeth against the pang of pain that came from my backside, I promptly left the scene but not before glancing back to see if he was still asleep. My phone had been switched off so when it was finally turned on and I saw the bundle of messages—each filled with sweet nothings—I'd recoiled away as though I'd been hurt.

With a monotone voice I answered, "They're only a bother." My reply wasn't a lie at all; his messages were a bother, only causing me to remember the fact that I'd allowed him to touch me on various occasions since the first time. "What do you want?" I asked, yawning lightly into my hand before leaning against the wall beside me.

"I just missed hearing your voice." I could clearly hear the smile in his voice. The idiot was always smiling, even when he was pressed against my own body, that damn smile was etched across his lips.

My eye twitched. "I'll bite you to death," I spat through gritted teeth. Being bombarded with messages just because he wanted to hear my voice was not a good enough reason.

"As lovely as that sounds, Kyouya," he chuckled, "you're on speaker right now." Straining my ear to see if I could hear any noises in the background to back up his words, my hand curled into a fist around the mobile device when I heard someone cough awkwardly. I could make out the shuffling of clothing too, sounding too far away to have been Cavallone himself. "You're probably angry, right?" he whispered. He was smarter than I thought if he could judge my reaction without seeing my expression. That surely meant he was getting to know me far too well. "I'll leave so I can talk to you in private." I heard something being slammed shut whilst Cavallone hummed into his phone, making the sounds muffled as his footsteps slowly became audible. I didn't question where he was going, already knowing he was in Italy from the sentence he'd spouted out to his companions before leaving them. The thought of him leaving somewhere important just to talk to me—when I clearly wasn't in the mood to talk either—was absurd.

"What is it you really want, Herbivore?" I prodded, my free hand moving up to grasp my clothed bicep from boredom. It certainly wasn't a comfortable position from leaning against a wall at an odd angle, but I wasn't going to make myself comfortable for a pointless conversation. I was going to move any minute after I'd answered him.

A chuckle made its way out of his mouth before Cavallone gave me a direct answer. "I guess you could see through that, huh?" he murmured. "I want to touch you, Kyouya."

"Touch me?" I blinked. I quickly convinced myself that I'd heard wrong, especially since Cavallone had been as blunt as saying the sky was blue.

"Yeah," he said softly. The smile was evident in his voice again, the sounds of the road of wherever he had been dying out as he moved away. I could only make out his breathing and then the sound of his footsteps as he walked forward, my lips curling down into a frown after I'd acknowledged that I wasn't hearing things. Cavallone really was being direct. "What are you wearing?"

_He can't be serious, _I thought incredulously. "Clothes," I replied quickly, my voice neutral despite my irritated expression.

His voice was quiet as he sighed, "that's not exactly what I was asking." I hummed in response, clearly indicating that I wanted him to explain whilst I stared up at my ceiling. Staring at the white paint was certainly better than letting my eyes wander around my room; that way I could keep my focus on trying to get the conversation over and done with as quickly as possible. "How about we have a little fun?"

Raising my eyebrows in curiosity, I gnawed on the inside of my cheek before saying, "I'm listening."

"I want to touch you, but I can't," he said lowly. "So I thought we could satisfy each other in another way." My eyebrows were dropped down quickly as I furrowed them, processing Cavallone's comment before realizing where he was getting at. It should have been glaringly obvious why he was asking what I was wearing, yet he should've known I wasn't the type of person to do such a thing.

"No." I frowned.

"Eh?" he questioned loudly. "You haven't even let me explain yet!"

I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence of protest. "I don't need you to explain—"

"About how I want to fuck you?" Cavallone's voice became huskier at the end, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when I'd realized what he'd said. I jerked myself off of the wall quickly, choosing to stand in the middle of the room whilst staring out of my window in an attempt to ignore the shiver that he'd sent through my body from his words.

"Yes, that," I replied dryly.

A low chuckle escaped his lips before he continued on to say, "I'm sure you know well enough already about what I want to do to you." Unintentionally, I gulped to get rid of the lump in my throat when Cavallone had finished speaking. It was either his odd words or the tone of his voice that was starting to make me feel weird; he'd only ever uttered softly on the phone or when he was in that specific mood. I didn't know what to think of the new attitude that Cavallone was starting to show, especially since I could start to feel my heartbeat becoming faster. _That's not the reaction I wanted. _"Are you blushing, Kyouya?"

When I raised my hand up to feel my cheeks, I wanted to slam my head against a wall when I realized that they were hot. It was degrading that Cavallone could tell as well, not needing to see me to know my reactions. I definitely needed to distance myself from him.

"Am I getting you a little hot under your collar?" he whispered.

"No," I lied, gripping the phone far too tightly in denial. All I needed to do was retract my hand from my ear, pressing down on the end call button but I couldn't bring myself to do it. When another lusty laugh came through the speaker again, I was trying hard to ignore the uncomfortable feeling growing within my stomach. I knew that it meant only one thing and most of the time, Cavallone was touching my body when it occurred.

"I know when you lie," he breathed. "You're easy to read." I perched myself on the end of my bed, closing my eyes whilst curling the material of my duvet into my fist. I didn't have to put up with his voice coming through the speaker softly, his words only backing up the theory that I'd been in his presence for far too long already. I'd been under him too many times as well, that was for sure since he'd known what kind of expression I'd had to his words. The first night Cavallone had touched me intimately, he was shocked when I became embarrassed from our lack of distance, even more so when I moaned aloud. When he'd finally thrust into me—not entering slowly to save me the discomfort—I'd clawed into his back, sucking in a deep breath whilst trying not to moan. Cavallone had stopped immediately, panicking to see if I had been okay or if he'd hurt me. It was as though he was expecting only one thrust to have snapped me in half. "I know another useful piece of information."

Finally finding my voice, I asked, "oh?" I inwardly cringed when I sounded out of breath more than anything else. By the amused tone in his voice, I knew Cavallone had noticed it as well.

"You become more aroused when I talk to you." That would've explained why he had never seemed to have shut up whilst we were on his bed—never my own—and called my name and made comments whenever he found it appropriate. I stayed silent as I fingered with the bridge of my nose, trying to get rid of the tingling that was travelling towards my lower half. Acknowledging that Cavallone knew my traits was bad enough, but just getting aroused by his voice was surely going to be embarrassing. He'd claimed he knew it already, but if I wasn't sure myself, I wasn't going to believe him. My toes became curled as I felt the throbbing start. "I can hear you breathing, Kyouya," he chuckled lowly.

I shifted uncomfortably on my bed when I realized another shiver went through my body. I could clearly feel my arousal starting to stir from the images that had entered my mind. Whether they were welcome or not was another matter, but at that moment with Cavallone's low voice coming through the speaker and then my body to starting respond, I still couldn't make myself end the call. It would have been a lie to have said I wasn't curious to see where he was trying to go with the call as well, especially since he was in Italy of all places.

"I'd push you down right now if I was with you." When I felt myself twitch down below from his words, I inwardly grimaced. A spike of pleasure shot down below from the images attached to his words, the hidden intention behind them too. I kept my eyes firmly shut whilst trying to convince myself I was merely overreacting—if Cavallone knew he could spark a reaction from me just by talking, I was going to have problems in the future. "I want to run my hands over your body." Biting down on my bottom lip, I had to acknowledge the fact that the throbbing down below had only gotten worse. It was almost painful at that moment; I wanted nothing more than to rid myself of the feeling, but that would've been giving in and practically admitting aloud that I wanted him.

Since the first time that I'd moaned beneath him, I'd never said aloud that I wanted him to touch me. It seemed degrading to admit such a thing; I never said that he needed to hurry up, where I wanted his hand to caress or anything remotely similar. If I had my way, I would've sewn my lips together so no noises of pleasure had slipped through and boosted his ego. _I'm not going to stroke his ego. _The sound of footsteps came through the speaker again, meaning that Cavallone was moving whilst saying such things bluntly. I would've thought it would have been embarrassing to admit such things within hearing distance of others—even if it was said in a different language—due to his tone. Surely strangers noticed the lustful hint to it. When I finally let my eyelids open and glanced down at my lap, I wanted to press my head into my bed and possibly suffocate myself. Convincing myself that I wasn't aroused, now that I'd seen proof with my own two eyes, was out of the question.

"You catch my interest far too much," he breathed. "I was close to pinning you down on the floor before you finally came back to my hotel with me." I hummed in acknowledgement to his words. It was best if I were to believe them, yet I couldn't tell that he was interested before.

_Maybe I'm just dense, _I mentally scoffed. Running a hand through my hair quickly, I thought it was appropriate for me to attempt to reply for the first time in awhile. "I don't want to hear this."

"That doesn't mean you're not enjoying it." I could hear the smile in his voice again. I let my eyes close again, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to keep my reactions to myself. My heart was uncomfortable inside on my chest and the heat that was spiralling inside of my stomach was starting to become unbearable. I could feel it coiling around, becoming worse when Cavallone laughed lowly or murmured my name softly. Pressing my legs together, so my knees were touching each other, I wrinkled my nose in an attempt to keep myself alert. The hand that was curled into a fist twitched, the fingers longing to brush against my own skin to let me release. I let my teeth skim across the flesh of my cheek as slowly moved my hand, trailing over the soft material of my duvet before placing it on top of my thigh. I was debating inside of my mind whether I wanted to continue before Cavallone interrupted. "You know where I'd kiss, Kyouya," he accused lowly. "Tell me."

My breathing hitched from his words. Of course I knew where he'd start to press his lips against—Cavallone had an odd habit of placing a chaste kiss on my lips before trailing them along my jaw, eventually going down to the flesh of my neck. A spike of desire shot through me as I could almost imagine him doing such a thing and then having the guts to suck upon the skin too. He enjoyed placing random marks across my body, sometimes biting into me when I wasn't coherent enough to kick him away. The latest love bite was located on my left collarbone, the bruise peering out from my white shirt and the colour far too vibrant against my skin to have blended in well. Cavallone's breathing was amplified by my silence, the sound of the breaths coming out of his mouth sounding much like they would've if he was beside me.

"You'd kiss me on the lips." I gulped. My voice came out far too breathy again, giving away the fact I was aroused by his words. "You'd wrap your arms around my waist and start to kiss my neck." My fingers curled around my thigh, slipping down to touch the inner side as my fingers pressed into the material. "Then I'd..."

I took in a deep breath when he hummed, trying to encourage me to answer faster. "What would you do?" he asked, his voice dripping with lust from the husky tone.

My lips curled into a smirk as I replied, "I'd bite you to death."

"As sexy as your possessive streak is, Kyouya," Cavallone chuckled. "I'd prefer to hear you moan."

"I'd prefer to hear you scream," I shot back, thoroughly denying the wave of excitement that spiked through me. My hand slowly edged towards me, sliding over the material of my trousers, as I tried to hold back a sigh of impatience. The throbbing had increased again causing my eye to twitch occasionally from the feeling. It was uncomfortable, even when I pressed my legs together it still wouldn't go away. I could feel myself straining against the material of my boxers, the cotton rubbing against my arousal every time I shifted ever so slightly.

"If I had my way you'd be the one screaming." My hand slipped in surprise from his comment, pressing against my arousal and causing a noisy breath to escape my lips. A spike was pleasure shot downwards from the subtle touch, my pulse thickening and clearly meaning my body demanded more. I retracted my hand slowly, taking in a deep breath before slowly moving my shirt out of the way. It hung loosely, covering the belt I needed to undo before the trousers if I wanted to make myself feel better. I took in another heavy breath as I slowly undid the buttons of my shirt, pushing the material so it hung down by my sides.

Unconsciously, I let my hand follow the movements Cavallone would have taken if he were the one touching me. I trailed my hand lightly over my abdomen, skimming the muscles of my stomach, before travelling higher. My fingertips ran over my ribs lightly before moving on. I bit down onto my lip as I ran my thumb over my left nipple, surprised to find that it hardened quickly. I gasped quietly to myself from the sensation—and the small twitch that my member gave—a shiver running down my spine from how sensitive I was. My thumb was swapped over for my index finger quickly, the fingertip pressing harder into it as I ran my nail around the edge, tracing a line and making the hairs across my body stand up from arousal. I jerked forward when I almost moaned aloud. My grip on the phone became tight as I realized my position again, the moan almost alerting Cavallone to what I was doing.

Cavallone's voice was still husky when he spoke again. "Your breath is getting awfully heavy," he commented. "Is my voice that sultry?" I stilled in my movements, trying not to move my hand in case I accidentally moaned. I'd only just kept the last one in and with Cavallone catching onto my actions from breath alone, I seriously needed to hang up. Even though his voice was stimulating, the breathy tone it possessed combined with his words, it was becoming too much to handle. If Cavallone found out that I was pleasuring myself from hearing him speak—the sentences he was whispering seductively making it that much sweeter—his ego would've levelled up. Alerting him that he had such an effect on me wasn't something I wanted; secretly becoming aroused by his actions was much better. "Touch where I say to touch."

My reply was a noisy breath. I ran my finger over my nipple one last time, choosing to drop my hand down to my lap to eventually inch towards my belt. I fiddled with the leather for a few moments, biting down onto my bottom lip as I took in a shaky breath. The task was hard to do with one hand, the buckle at an awkward angle despite my attempts to shift my body for better access. My movement only made the pulse within my arousal increase, my member rubbing against the cotton that it was restricted within.

When I'd finally let my belt hang loose by my thighs, Cavallone had spoke. "Where do you want me to touch you, Kyouya?" he asked huskily, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I popped the button of my trousers as I took in another breath, tugging on the zip before biting down on my lip again. "Do you want me now, inside of you?" Pressing my feet more firmly on the floor, I stood up from the bed so I could push my trousers off. The sound of clothes rustling must have been obvious, but as I kicked them to the floor before perching myself on the end of my bed again, Cavallone didn't comment on the noises. It was possible the hitches in my breathing were covering it up. "I want to touch you," he breathed, "to make you shiver and beg me to keep going."

Slipping my free hand below the waistband of my boxers, I bit down harsher on my bottom lip before trailing my finger over my member. It throbbed uncomfortably from the contact, the feeling inside of my stomach coiling from encouragement. I wrapped my hand around my member slowly, trying not to gasp out for breath from the sudden change of temperature. My palm was cold against my warm skin, the thundering pulse becoming worse with every small brush I delivered. Pushing my boxers down to free my arousal, I moaned softly from the feel of the air hitting against my heated skin.

"Do what I usually do to you," he commanded lowly. "Get yourself ready for me." Curling my hand fully around my arousal, I moved slowly up to my tip, trying not to make my breathing hitch as I felt my pulse quicken. I pumped myself slowly at first, my face becoming hotter with every small movement I produced. I'd jerked forward into my hand when my fingernail accidentally pressed against the skin before moaning softly. My heartbeat was echoing inside of my head, all of the blood in my body collecting by my arousal and the coiling within my stomach only got worse. As I swiped the fingertip of my index finger across my tip, accidentally pressing my nail into my flesh again, I moaned loudly from the feeling.

"A-ah," I moaned, the blush on the flesh of my cheekbones deepening from the feeling and then hearing Cavallone breath into the phone again. It felt as though he was beside me, the sound of his breathing beside my ear. The only thing spoiling my delusion was the fact there was no heated body pressed against my own, nor was there any breaths hitting my skin softly and making my hair tickle me from the movement. With my eyes forcefully closed, I pumped myself again, that time making the tug afterwards harsher than the rest. I jerked forward, my backside almost falling off of the bed from the amount I'd writhed forward by accident, before I groaned softly again. "Ahh."

Another sentence came from Cavallone's mouth, that time sounding huskier than the next. "Don't touch your front, Kyouya." I somehow made out his words from the deafening pulse inside of my head. Scraping the flesh of my lip with my teeth, I delivered another harsh tug to myself—that time my head jerking forward as I tried to suck in a breath—I disobeyed Cavallone. Knowing that Cavallone was being deceived was more exciting than it should have been. Although I could still imagine that he was the one making me feel such things, I could tell by my reaction that it was my own hand. When Cavallone had cupped my arousal previously, I'd moaned more enthusiastically that I had only a few moments ago. Pumping myself faster than before, I leaned forward, resting my elbow onto my thigh as I held the damned phone up with the other. My arm was numb from keeping it up for so long, my ear becoming far too hot compared to what temperature it usually was. The only other time it felt warm was when Cavallone was touching me or simply pressing his teeth into the cartilage before pulling it harshly, just as I did to my member at that moment. "I'll be the one to touch that first."

It was already too late for that. A groan slipped out from my lips as I pumped myself faster, clearly getting carried away with the situation and not caring that I was embarrassing myself. Having Cavallone know I was pleasuring myself in one way or another was supposed to have been degrading; it was letting him know that I'd acknowledged that he could make me feel aroused with just his words. He was in Italy of all places, yet still sparking a reaction from me that he couldn't fix. "Where are you?" I asked, my voice far too breathless to have been my own. It sounded foreign inside my own head but that could have been due to the tug I gave my arousal towards the end.

"That's not important," he chuckled huskily. "Are you doing what I say?" Scrunching my face up slightly from his voice, I only gave him a small moan as an answer. With Cavallone still talking and making me aware that I was being listened to, a small wave of excitement shot through me, ending up joining my already throbbing arousal. It was painful at that moment; my pulse deafening, all of the blood in my body flowing down to one point as I impatiently waited for myself to release. I writhed uncomfortably at the feeling, delivering another harsh tug, before gasping out for air. My chest felt tight—the breaths I was taking in becoming more painful, my throat burning as I sucked the oxygen in. "Use two fingers."

"Ah," I moaned, jerking forward a small amount as I felt myself twitch in my hand. The rest of my body felt numb as I felt my member throb painfully and with my raging heartbeat, I knew that I was close. Biting down hard on my bottom lip, I wasn't shocked by the copper liquid that flowed gently into my mouth. It only stimulated me more; the metallic taste urging me to continue as I pumped myself. A bead of sweat trailed down from my temple, ending up by my chin as I felt my jaw go slack. "A-ah."

"Oh, Kyouya," Cavallone whispered. I wasn't distracted by my task at hand when I heard the sound of a door opening over the phone. Cavallone was moving again, repeating my name once more lowly before the shuffling of clothes and his footsteps met my ears. The footsteps only got louder as I shifted in my position, slowly pressing my fingertip against my tip in an attempt to find my release faster.

"Ahh," I moaned loudly, sinking my teeth into my lip again afterwards in an attempt to keep the noises from coming out of my mouth. I stopped my movements momentarily in surprise when the sound of the call ending sounded in my ear. Not bothering to call him again or anything remotely similar, I let my hand drop down to the bed—knocking the phone away from me—before curling my hand around the duvet, my toes curling in time with my fingers as a gasp slipped through my lips again. I leaned forward as I pumped myself again, feeling the rush of excitement flow through my body and connecting with my arousal, the heat finally shooting to the end of my member. I moaned loudly as I came into my hand, the liquid falling messily across my palm and landing on my bare torso as well. "A-a—Ahh." As I tried to get my breathing back to normal and fight the blush off of my face, I opened my eyes slowly whilst blinking a few times to get rid of the moisture that had developed. When a warm hand connected with my chest, pushing me down onto my bed, I opened my eyes fully in shock.

"I thought I told you not to touch your front." Seeing Cavallone leaning over me, his hand the one that had pushed me down, with a frown tugging on the corner of his lips was surprisingly. I blinked incredulously, trying hard to keep the embarrassed blush off of my cheeks, before acknowledging the warmth from his hand that was flowing into my own skin. I gulped when I saw his frown increase, his plush lips curling down as his eyelids became half-lidded over his sienna irides. It certainly wasn't a normal expression upon his face; it usually only appeared when I was a few minutes away from gasping aloud and fisting my hands into his too blonde hair. It was hanging loosely just above his shoulders at that moment, his relatively long bangs—just above below his eyes—partially covering his expression from me. "Weren't you listening to me, Kyouya?" he asked, his hand moving from my chest to support himself by placing it on the mattress beside me. He trailed his index finger on the other hand along my jaw, raising my face up towards him towards the end of his sentence.

"You're a fool for thinking I'd follow your orders." I smirked.

Dropping his hand from my face, he pulled the hand that was covered in my own liquid up to his face, a calculative expression plastered across it as he stared down. "Some say I'm a fool for loving you." He frowned. As he raised my hand up higher, I closed my eyes in embarrassment as I saw his tongue dart out from between his moist lips. As soon as my eyelids were firmly shut, I felt his appendage connect with the skin of my palm as he trailed it across. He placed a soft kiss on my hand a second later before carrying on to lap up the liquid, slowly working his way up to the fingertip of my index finger. I gulped quickly as I could feel the wetness he'd left, a tingle running through my body from the difference in temperature as he breathed softly onto the same spot, my calloused fingers being caressed by his tongue. Cavallone licked my fingers for a few more seconds, even biting down softly on the flesh of my hand, until he decided to pull away. I'd scrunched my nose up in an attempt to keep myself from moaning aloud from the sensation and apparently he'd found that out too. "I want to hear you."

My hand was soon gripping his shoulder as he leaned down towards me. Cavallone's lips that were moist by that point in time connected with my neck soon after, brushing against my flesh as he hummed softly. I moaned softly when he sucked upon the spot just bellow my jugular, a section that he always made sure to sink his teeth to at least once every time he was allowed to touch me. I bit down on my lip, breathing in deeply from the harsh sting my cut produced, before my grip became harsher on his shoulders. My other hand had joined the first, both on each shoulder and curling around the material of his black t-shirt. It didn't annoy me that he always wore relatively the same clothing; they were easy to take off if I wanted to feel his skin pressed against my own. Undoing my buttons one handedly was hard enough, I doubted Cavallone enjoyed attempting to undo mine when his arousal was throbbing painfully from the situation. My member was reacting again, my pulse increasing uncomfortably only in that spot as the heat increased. The coiling inside of my stomach returned, too, that time becoming intensified by Cavallone's touch. I unintentionally jerked forward when his teeth finally pressed into my skin, causing me to gasp out. "C-Cavallone," I moaned, not supplying myself enough intelligence to keep my mouth shut and not boost his ego anymore. I could feel him smile into my neck before he continued to bite harder, my eyelids slamming open from the feeling. I dug my nails into his shirt as he only continued, sucking on the flesh as well before I was sure he could taste my blood in his mouth.

The bite mark stung as he sank his teeth in farther, adding another bruise to the collection on my neck. I tried to push him away with my hands, but it seemed as though my arms were numb from the pleasure mixed in with pain from his action. "You were supposed to listen to me," he whispered lowly, trailing his tongue along the mark before kissing the skin just above it. "I know you like to be dominated really."

My eyes widened a small amount from his comment—of course having him thrust into me constantly could have been classed as being dominated. Not in my eyes though; Cavallone could have simply been following my own order to relieve myself of some sort of stress. I didn't _like _the thought of being dominated, even if it was by the damn blonde of all people. "Dominated?" I questioned, my voice still coming out breathlessly as I gripped his shoulders. "Not even you could dominate me, Cavallone."

"Why do you think that, Kyouya?" he hummed, his appendage creating a cold trail from below my jugular to just beside my collarbone.

I took in a deep breath, to get my voice sounding normal, before I answered him. "Unlike you, Pony Boy, I'm a carnivore."

"Eh?" he muttered, drawling the word out almost patronizingly before softly biting into my skin again. It wasn't as harsh as before, but I could still feel my pulse quickening from the small contact between us. Cavallone detached his lips from my neck after that, leaning back so I could finally see his expression again. The frown that was previously across his lips had vanished completely, a large smile replacing it instead. It was lopsided, too, only making my suspicion become aroused. Cavallone was taking the insult far too normally, not pointing out that he liked to eat meat at all. The worst comeback he'd used was only a couple of weeks ago. I'd called him a herbivore in which he'd responded by roughly cupping my crotch—his next words almost being drowned out by my moan—and then saying he couldn't be a herbivore if he liked that type of meat. "Shall we test this out then?"

_Test what? _I wanted to voice my question aloud, but his lustful stare cut me off. I inwardly grimaced as I saw him lean down into me again, that time his lips not going down to connect with my neck. His lips brushed against my own, creating a small jolt from our connected skin, before trailing his tongue softly over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth without hesitation, letting his appendage inside with a soft moan before I let my eyes close. One of my hands raised itself to tangle into his hair, the strands tickling my skin as I tilted my head back gently. Cavallone was slow at first, entangling his tongue with mine at an annoying pace. I tugged on his hair, demanding him to continue silently. Usually he was more aggressive, thrusting his appendage inside my mouth whilst running his hands quickly up and down my body. He wasn't doing it that time; none of his hands were on my body. Moving my lips slowly against his, my breath became heavy as he finally pressed his clothed chest against mine. His rib rubbed against my nipple, causing me to jerk forward from the sudden sensitivity. A small hum of approval left his throat before he rubbed against a sensitive spot inside of my mouth, my face heating up from the sensations. By that point in time, Cavallone knew where I wanted him to press against. He knew how I liked it—I didn't have to point out that I didn't want him to thrust into me slowly, rocking his hips against mine gently as his arousal slowly penetrated me. The second time he'd touched me he had been far too tender, never shutting up with his love confessions and making me want to hit my head against a wall. He'd held down my hips, stopping me from pushing back down onto his member to get my release quicker.

"C-Cavallone," I moaned softly, my grip on him becoming tighter. I felt his hand slowly trailing over my chest, his fingertips brushing against my skin and spreading out the tingling feeling when we were connected. It was one of the reasons I didn't feel vulnerable when I was under him—if it was wrong, then I couldn't have felt as aroused as I was whenever he touched me. The feeling of our skin connected, the small spikes of pleasure coiling inside of my stomach, surely meant that it was okay to engage in such an activity. I could convince myself that it was fine; that I was supposed to be with the damn blonde. Entangling our tongues together with more force, I pushed my lips on his harder, demanding more of the sinful feeling. He answered my silent demand by running his fingertips over my abs slowly, pushing my head back at a better angle to reach deeper inside of me.

As I released another moan, that time simply gasping out from the lack of oxygen instead of calling his name, Cavallone's fingers finally left my abdomen. His fingertips were soon smoothing over the flesh of my hips, deliberately skipping out on my backside and making sure to steer clear of my arousal. I grunted in irritation when he gently scratched the inner part of my thigh, causing my arousal to twitch in anticipation from the feeling. His touches were far too teasing to have been good, but as I gasped out again I lost my will to voice out my discomfort.

When Cavallone broke away from my lips, I licked the bond of saliva that was connecting us together. My tongue darted out between my swollen lips, lapping up the liquid before it disappeared into my mouth again. I tried to get my breathing steady. I closed my eyes in anticipation as I felt his fingers getting increasingly closer to my throbbing arousal. I pushed my hips down towards him simply waiting for the moment when he grasped me. It didn't come though; instead, with a small call of my name in a husky tone Cavallone retracted his hand before I heard the sound of metal clinking. My eyes were practically half-lidded as I opened them again, my vision hazy from the moisture that had brimmed when we were kissing. My chest still felt as though it was on fire, the flames only fuelled from the gentle caresses he was giving me. I bit down onto my raw bottom lip, the flesh still stinging, as I saw Cavallone undo his belt. If my arousal was still painful for me after already releasing once—even though I didn't know he'd been in the room at that time, possibly getting excited from the sight—I was definitely feeling some sort of sympathy for him. I stared down at the bulge between his legs lustfully, my breath hitching from imagining how much it could have been throbbing. My lips curled down into a frown as Cavallone pushed himself off from the bed, sliding the leather out of the loops on his cargo pants. On purpose, Cavallone wasn't staring at me, he was smiling despite looking down, his bangs covering his eyes as I pushed myself up from the mattress.

Pressing my feet against the floor, I raised myself up—only just sidestepping my fallen trousers and boxers—whilst raising an eyebrow at Cavallone. I didn't feel vulnerable in front of him with only my shirt hanging loosely by my sides. My jacket had fallen off when he'd pushed me down, acting as some sort of a blanket underneath me before. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice finally returning to normal.

"It seems I didn't tame you well enough," he chuckled, the husky tone back in his voice. My eyes narrowed at his comment—if Cavallone thought I was anywhere close to have been tamed by _him, _he surely needed to go to the hospital to test his mental health. His hands left his belt, only secured to his trousers from the last two hoops, the leather hanging down by his side and brushing against his thigh from the weight of it. He looked back up at me, his sienna irides possessing a mischievous glint, before he took a step towards me. "Kyouya."

"You'll never tame me," I hissed, eyes narrowing yet again as I saw his smile become wider. He took another step towards me, his clothed chest finally pressing against my own as he looked down. It never ceased to bother me that I was smaller than him; Cavallone had outdone me on the issue of height, sometimes beating me when we fought as well. On the odd occasion, I was able to make it into a stalemate but one slip up would normally occur. At that moment in time, I stared up at him defiantly, trying not to appear too docile in front of him.

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose. "You mean I'll never be able to place a leash on you?" he asked, leaning his face down to me and making his warm breath hit my face. I frowned from the lack of space, the feeling of his chest slowly raising up and down against my own, before I saw in my peripheral vision that Cavallone was moving his hands. I'd originally thought that it was to embrace me, but when I felt his hands pushing my arms behind me I knew something was wrong. Not a second later—before I could react appropriately—something cold wrapped around my wrists tightly. I gasped out in pain, the whip pressing into my skin far too harshly. The ends of my fingers started to tingle as I sucked in a breath, trying to get the feeling of being restrained under of control. I wasn't used to it—Cavallone had never attempted to use weapons in such a situation before. Of course he'd held my wrists tight and placed them above my head before, but actually restraining me with something other than his body wasn't usual.

Merely raising an eyebrow at his odd actions combined with his words, I was becoming amused. It seemed as though he was trying to show me that I should've been submissive to him; doing whatever he'd wanted, even if it meant throwing my pride away. _Such a thing is never going to happen, _I thought bitterly. "No." He tugged on the whip as I replied, causing a hiss to escape my lips as he tugged my wrists back. My arms were awkwardly placed behind my back, the leather of the whip brushing against the flesh of my backside. As Cavallone smiled at me again, I became aware of the soft touches that were being applied to my lower back.

Smirking up at him, I watched in amusement as his expression stayed the same as his hands worked their way down my body. Agonizingly slowly, his hands glided down to my backside, each palm cupping one of my cheeks as he seemed to purr in contempt. The heat from his hands transferred over to my backside, my throat producing a hum of approval from the warmth and the feeling of his fingertips lightly caressing my flesh. He kneaded my backside within his hands slowly, his smile becoming lopsided as I looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Nnn," I moaned softly through closed lips at the feeling, my hands clenching into fists, despite the lack of circulation, from the spike of pleasure that had shot to my arousal. Cavallone was close enough for my member to press against his body, making it strikingly obvious that I wanted him to continue. Biting down on my raw lip again, I closed my eyes has he carried on placing gentle swipes across my flesh, one of his hands tracing the outline before running down the inside of my thigh. I bucked my hips accidentally, pressing my member against Cavallone's thighs causing a small gasp to escape my lips. I sucked in a breath as I could feel his pressing into my stomach, his arousal still covered by his trousers. When his fingers were finally sliding towards my entrance, I groaned in approval as they skimmed around it, his touch teasing and never applying enough pressure to supply me with pleasure. "Cavallone," I hissed.

A gasp of surprise left my lips when his hands were removed quickly, grasping my shoulders before he turned me around. My face was pushed down to the mattress quickly, my reactions only good enough to turn my head just in time so it wasn't awkwardly smashed into the duvet. I hissed in humiliation when I realized what Cavallone had done—I was embarrassed to have been manhandled so easily, letting my guard down at the least appropriate moment. Cavallone had turned my body around and bent me over to press into my bed in a matter of seconds. A low chuckle came from behind me, one of Cavallone's hands touching my lower back whilst the other has holding my head down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed, trying to lift myself up, only to find out that I couldn't exert enough strength to move. Cursing under my breath, I clenched my hands into fists, the whip still tied tightly around my wrists and most definitely turning my skin a shade of purple.

"I'm not your tutor for nothing, Kyouya," he whispered huskily, leaning over my body to whisper directly into my ear from the angle my head was at. I gulped from his tone, my heartbeat increasing as I felt his body pressed against my own. My legs were bent awkwardly, just so I didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of raising my backside in the air for him to see clearly. The position was embarrassing, let alone the fact that his voice was sending a shiver down my spine. Unless Cavallone was becoming blind, he had seen the small tremble that shot through my body as his breath tickled my ear. My hair fluttered from the force of his breath, my desire to have him talking directly into my ear and feeling his hot breath finally hitting my skin having been fulfilled. "I've still got a few things to teach you; you'll submit whether you want to or not."

Trailing his fingers gently through my hair, I frowned in an attempt not to groan softly when Cavallone's other hand smoothed over the skin of my right hip. He traced the outline of my backside before I took in a deep breath to defend myself. "No," I grunted. "Get the hell off of me."

"Hey, Kyouya," he whispered lowly. I gulped from his tone; he'd ignored my complaint on purpose, simply leaning closer into me. His teeth grazed the flesh of my ear, his appendage darting out from his thin lips to slowly trace the curve of my cartilage. I gulped from the feeling, embarrassed as I felt myself twitch uncomfortably. Not only was my position horrible; unless I wanted to make it so I wasn't letting arousal harshly press against the mattress, I'd have to raise my backside into the air. I sucked in the embarrassment I was feeling, closing my eyes firmly so I didn't have to notice Cavallone staring at me with a lustful expression. He nipped my ear when I'd finally closed my eyes, my hips accidentally jerking forward in shock before he spoke again. "If you're good, I'll reward you," he breathed directly into my ear.

When I'd opened my mouth to hiss something at him, all that left my lips was a gasp of surprise. To feel Cavallone press his arousal against my backside, his clothed member brushing roughly against where my entrance was, was surprising. I'd unconsciously tried to jerk forward, yet his hand held my hip down as he roughly grinded into me. I bit down on my lip, my hands fingers curling into the flesh of my palm, as I clearly felt him graze against me before changing positions. I wasn't ready for Cavallone to have been rubbing himself against me, even more so when he was still clothed, not having come wearing his usual green coat lined with fur on the hood. He'd only worn a t-shirt and then his trousers, yet was still wearing them when he was usually the one to strip first. He thrust his hips harder into mine, causing my body to rock forward from the force and gasp out. "Ahh," I moaned unintentionally, slamming my lips shut a moment later. A lustful chuckle came from behind me, Cavallone clearly amused by my reaction, before he started to grind into me again. I twitched painfully in anticipation, becoming dizzy from how fast the blood in my body had shot down to my arousal. I'd started to throb painfully again, that time having my arousal pressed against the duvet, only irritating my skin. Biting down onto my tongue, in an attempt not to moan aloud again, I was relieved when Cavallone withdrew his hand from my hair—his fingers had almost started to pull out strands of my hair—before I couldn't feel it again. My eyes were still slammed shut from me stubbornly refusing to open them due to the fact I didn't want to see Cavallone's smug expression. There was no doubt in my mind that he was proud of himself at that moment; he somehow had me at his mercy, my limbs not listening to my demands as I was pressed against the mattress.

"See?" I could hear the smile in his voice again. "The rewards will get better than that if you listen, Kyouya," he proclaimed, his voice seductive and sweet at the same time. A shiver was sent down my spine, unfortunately ending up near my arousal in the end, by his tone.

My teeth were pressed together in defiance as he thrust against me again. "I'm not going to listen to you," I spat, still disgruntled by our positions. Cavallone's sudden adopted attitude wasn't helping either; it was definitely too different to the normal one he possessed when touching me. A Cavallone who knew how to manipulate me and somehow caught me off guard wasn't the one I wanted. Finally opening my eyelids, I looked up at Cavallone with slanted eyebrows, surprised to see him remove one of his hands to fiddle with his belt again. It was still attached from before, apparently not having fallen off during his playful movements a few moments go. "Untie me."

The smile he shot me clearly indicated that he was the one who was going to demand things for once. I unintentionally gulped at the forming lump in my throat, willing myself to get rid of it quickly in case my voice broke the next time I spoke. His voice was low and sultry when he spoke again, a lot more husky that it had been the past few times. "Kyouya." I slammed my eyelids shut from hearing it, trying not to let him see that I'd been surprised. The sound of his belt being removed fully, finally, met my ears a second later. "Stick your ass up like a good boy," he ordered, voice low and full of implications, "just like you do when I'm fucking you."

Keeping my eyes closed, I refused to listen to his order, drowning out the last part with a mental hum and denying the fact my cheeks start to heat up. I pressed my cheek harder into the duvet, trying to find some sort of comfort in the odd situation. He wasn't breathing into my ear like before, yet his words still had a better impact. I twitched painfully, the throbbing becoming unbearable. I momentarily considered following what Cavallone had said to do, but that meant I had to throw away my pride and allow myself to have been bossed around. Even if I was on my knees in front of him, I wasn't going to give in. "No," I hissed.

A loud clicking noise came from Cavallone's mouth before a gasp of surprise left my own. Feeling his leg placed within my own, his thigh purposefully pressing into my arousal with enough force to make me jerk my body forward, was more than surprising. I furrowed my eyebrows whilst biting down on my lip, trying not to gasp out and satisfy Cavallone with knowing that he could spark yet another reaction from me. My fingernails were digging into my palms as I felt him raise his leg up, my arousal receiving jolts of pleasure from the movement, and made it so unless I wanted to squirm uncomfortably from the pressure on my member, I had to raise my backside up in the air. I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up from the position, my eyes firmly closed so I didn't have to look up to see Cavallone's smug face. Less than a second later, one of his hands brushed across my backside again, that time leading down to my left thigh and caressing the skin there. As his thigh brushed against my arousal again, raising my lower half higher into the air, I tried to keep the moan from escaping my lips.

"Kyouya," he whispered lowly, "stop resisting." Pressing his nails into my inner thigh, slowly trailing them downwards before removing them, I could feel my face heat up again. Cavallone was doing it on purpose—trying to break down my barrier to see if I'd do whatever he asked of me. It was never going to happen, as long as I had a say in my actions, yet he was persistent on trying to get rid of my spike of defiance. "I know you want me to make you moan; just admit it." Another prod was directed at my member, my face contorting with pleasure as a shiver ran down my spine. The hairs across my body were standing up from arousal and I was sure Cavallone could feel me twitching against his thigh, despite the clothing he was wearing still. It could have been to show who was more dominant by our clothing, but I still stubbornly refused to believe that Cavallone was able to dominant me. He only satisfied the feelings of lust that swirled inside of me when he was around, that was all there was to it.

"Never."

"You need to be trained more then," he chuckled lowly, voice far too different than it had been only a few minutes ago. I gulped from his comment, not being able to fathom what he could have been thinking at that moment. Cavallone's hand was removed from my thigh, his own thigh pushing my legs apart and making me awkwardly shuffle my feet over so I didn't have to moan aloud from the pressure on my member. "You're still my responsibility."

_Responsibility? _I thought bitterly, the word offensive in my eyes. Cavallone had practically admitted that he only came close to me since he was required to. _Is he required to touch me too? _It was possible; but that thought meant his confessions that he frequently spouted were forced, lies through and through. I gritted my teeth together, a pulse of anger shooting through me as I finally processed my thoughts despite the throbbing down below. I bit down on my tongue to make sure my voice came out normal—making myself alert—before opening my mouth to speak. "Don't fucking touch me," I threatened, thoroughly infuriated by my thoughts.

"Oh?" he mock gasped. "You're not doing what I asked, Kyouya." I was about to retort something rude, but a gasp of pain escaped my mouth instead. Before I could react, Cavallone had removed his leg from within mine, letting something connect harshly with my backside. I jerked forward in pain, opening my eyes in shock as I hissed, trying to keep my anger under control from the situation. I looked up at Cavallone incredulously, my backside throbbing at that moment, before my eyebrows slanted down in irritation. Cavallone was merely smiling down at me, glancing between my face and my backside, holding his belt between his hands. He'd folded it in half, both of the ends held in his palm, the other holding the opposite side slowing stretching out the material. He grinned down at me, darting his tongue out between his lips to moisten them, before his eyes became half-lidded. I pieced the situation together quickly, my face heating up from humiliation as I realized what he'd done. Knowing that Cavallone had the upper hand—from wielding a belt—and had taken advantage of it, letting it hit me, was degrading. I tried to tell him silently through narrowed eyes that if he hit me one more time, I wasn't going to let him live, yet he seemed to ignore my look.

When he let the belt connect with my skin again, that time creating a mark parallel to the last, I moaned in pain. My body had been moved forward from the force, my eyes closing in denial that such a thing was happening to me. As I bared my teeth together, sucking in a deep breath through the gaps and attempting to ignore the odd jolt that was sent towards my arousal, I tried to get my legs to move. Simply to push myself up from the embarrassing position, but Cavallone quickly brought the belt back down on me. The leather connected with my skin harshly, producing a sickening snap that filled the room. I jerked forward again, that time moaning loudly in pain from the hit. "A-ah!" My backside throbbed uncomfortably, only the feeling of pain dominating over my other senses. I ground my fingernails into my palm in an attempt to distract myself from the pain, but it was no use. I moaned again, scrunching my face up in embarrassment at the same time. As I sucked in a shaky breath, I heard Cavallone laugh quietly behind me, finally turning my head to the side to peek through my eyelashes at him. When I quickly became aware of the moisture around my eyes, especially coating my eyelashes, I blinked in embarrassment and tried to get rid of the droplets as quickly as possible. My cheeks were still burning, yet I knew it was due to the pain that the moisture had built up. Just because I was humiliated did not mean I was going to leak the fluid of herbivores. Grinding my teeth together, I glared up at Cavallone. "I'm going to fucking _kill_ you."

"Don't threaten your tutor, Kyouya," he said lowly, his lips curling into a lopsided grin. "I'm simply trying to teach you." I tried to shoot him an incredulous look, but I chose to close my eyes when I saw him take a small step forward. I didn't want to witness him hitting me again; I was trying to imagine what sort of payback I could give for having him humiliate me in such a way. Cavallone had never done anything like that before; normally, he would've only been violent whilst we were fighting, sometimes in his bed if I pushed him too far. He was amusing to taunt, taking the sarcastic remarks I muttered seriously sometimes and becoming jealous of himself. The roughest he'd ever been was when he'd pinned my arms over my head before flipping me over and entering me from behind. His order from earlier had truth in it somewhat; when Cavallone had thrusted into me whilst I was almost on all fours, I had pushed my hips up in attempt for him to reach deeper inside of me unconsciously. I wasn't embarrassed about it at the time, but as he brought up the past and expected it to happen again, I frowned.

A small moan escaped my lips, interrupting my thoughts and making me rub my cheek into the duvet as I unintentionally arched my back. Cavallone hadn't hit me again, that time choosing to cup my backside—much like earlier—except digging into a few of the bruises he'd produced. Through the gentle caresses, he pushed into the sore patches, making me groan somewhat in pleasure and pain. It was an infuriating mix; I wanted it to be either one or the other, but as I felt my arousal twitching uncomfortably, all the blood in my body having darted down there earlier when he'd hit me somehow without me noticing, I couldn't deny that I liked the feeling. It was thrilling knowing that there was some sort of danger to the activity, much like when I'd bit into my lip and only influenced myself to release faster by the copper taste of my own blood.

"Ahh," I moaned as he squeezed me on the right, the bruise throbbing a considerable amount more from the movement. My breath was coming out short from the experience, face still burning as I had to acknowledge that Cavallone had found out something else about me. It was embarrassing that he could get me aroused that easily, even on the phone he'd been able to find out what I'd liked. _He knows too many of my quirks, _I thought bitterly. Biting down onto my lip, I moaned softly as he teasingly caressed my backside and the blood started flowing from my cut again. The heat coiled around inside of my stomach, shooting lower with every swipe of his fingertip Cavallone delivered. I jerked forward from the jolt of pleasure, trying not to embarrass myself too badly by moaning aloud again. I needed to sew my lips together to stop the noises; with every noisy breath or moan I produced, Cavallone would press harder into my backside, the bruises surely deepening in colour from his movements. I couldn't feel my hands as I curled my fingers, only just realizing that they were numb. "Ah," I gasped softly, not expecting Cavallone to have scratched over the flesh of one of the first bruises.

"You didn't listen to me earlier," he breathed, voice dripping with seduction. "Are you going to do what I want now?" Cavallone had asked, removing his hands from my backside and making me breathe a sigh of relief. I could feel myself getting closer to releasing and with him withdrawing, I had time to attempt to make myself seem in control again. I sucked in a deep breath to fight against my raging heartbeat, the sound of my pulse alone pulsating by my arousal and echoing inside of my head.

My answer came quicker than he'd probably expected. "No." I heard Cavallone hum quietly from behind me, the sound disappearing as quickly as it came. I tried to tug my arms out of the whip again, resting awkwardly on my back, but my numb arms weren't responding too well. I fiddled with my fingers, removing them from the flesh of my palm, and furrowed my eyebrows at the odd tingling at the end of my fingertips. There was no doubt in my mind that the whip had been tied too tightly around them, cutting off my circulation and making them turn an odd shade of purple. "A-ah—_Ah!_" I gasped loudly in pain, my mouth opening in shock as Cavallone hit my backside again. I hadn't anticipated the blow, especially since it was harder than the rest of them. Pain erupted from the place the leather had connected with, causing a shudder to ripple through my body as I unintentionally jerked forward. What was the worst part of the situation had to either have been the moisture building up by my eyes from the pain or the twitch of anticipation my member experienced. I sucked in a searing breath, my throat feeling as though it was on fire from my gasps previously. The skin of my backside was more sensitive than before, throbbing uncontrollably and somehow making the coiling inside my stomach, that was slowly going slower again, spike downwards towards my arousal. "S-shit," I cursed under my breath, clenching my teeth together whilst scrunching up my face from the feeling. "Stop i-it," I demanded with a shaky breath, my legs feeling weak from the position I was bent in.

Cavallone's answer was to chuckle softly before placing his leg in between mine again. I bit down onto my lip from the feeling of him pressing against me, his thigh directly on my arousal as he ground into me. He hummed in approval when he saw me squirm unintentionally, simply trying to get the feeling back in my hands and try to stop my bare legs from shaking. I sucked in another gasp, that time burning my throat in the process, before scrunching my face up again. I stubbornly refused to open my eyes, deeming it appropriate to keep my pride and not find any more moisture coating my eyelashes or running over the flesh of my cheeks. My face was burning in humiliation, mostly due to the fact that my body seemed to have been liking what Cavallone was doing to me.

"C-Cavallone, fucking _stop_," I demanded, my voice cracking at the end, only fuelling my embarrassment. "A-ah!" I cried in pain when he hit my backside again, the slapping sound filling up the room before my shout dominated it. My breath left through my lips painfully as my back arched, pain numbing the rest of the feeling within my body. I gritted my teeth together again, still trying to suck in a pained breath but I found it too difficult. Unintentionally squirming from the position mixed in with my throbbing backside, I twisted my facial features in humiliation, finally acknowledging the heat of my cheeks that was being softened by the moisture from my eyes. Cavallone wasn't being remotely gentle—I wouldn't have been surprised if my backside was a bloody mess at that moment. I knew he didn't hold back when push came to shove, but hitting me with a belt _wasn't _supposed to be the right kind of situation. Clenching my numb hands into fists, I shakily hissed at him. "G-get away from me."

"If I leave you now, you'll be left with a little problem," he whispered. I gasped aloud a few seconds after his comment, that time not from pain. He hadn't hit me again, that time letting his leg be placed in between mine again. He roughly ground into my arousal, emphasizing what _problem _I had and making my cheeks burn from the fact he knew I liked what he was doing. It was degrading, knowing he could tell such reactions and be able to stir certain things within me. Somehow getting closer to me and touching, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to prove he was dominant in another way, not just by being able to twist my arms behind my back. I bit down on my lip, trying not to snap at him in case he tried something else. I'd expected Cavallone to have stopped when I voiced my protest, but he only kept going.

For once, I was anxious to see what he would do next.

"Kyouya," he called softly. His leg was removed from within mine, the loss of body heat he was transferring into me too. I sighed quietly to myself, my eyes still closed, as I waited to see what would happen next. I flinched involuntarily when a low thud echoed within the room, except that time I felt nothing. Not even a waft of air from a movement. Peeking through the eyelashes of my left eye—stubbornly ignoring the moisture that had built up—my eyebrows knitted together when I saw that Cavallone's hands were empty. Instead of holding onto his belt tightly, in was nowhere in sight as he grasped the end of his black t-shirt. He pulled the material up quickly, revealing the curves of his abdomen and chest whilst his face was hidden from my view. I gulped when the shirt landed on the floor beside him, just before he ran a hand teasingly through his hair and tucked a strand behind his ear. "Did you know your ears become red when you're turned on?"

My eyelids shut again in denial, my thoughts furious as I attempted to bat away the heat that was blooming along my cheekbones. I certainly hoped I didn't turn scarlet on the tips of my ears; that way I couldn't hide how I was feeling. The shuffling of clothing met my ears again, just before the mattress beside me shifted. I writhed uncomfortably when I clearly felt Cavallone leaning on top of me, his arousal brushing against my backside as he moved. Soon his breath was splashing across my hair, moving the air that was surrounding it, before moving down to whisper something to me.

"So scarlet," he whispered, "that's a good sign."

A bite was delivered to my ear, his teeth tugging on my flesh and making me jerk my head towards him. I hissed lightly from the feeling, tensing my muscles when he licked the shell of my cartilage. He moved on top of me again, one of his hands slowly tracing the curve of my hip before going towards my stomach. I tensed under his touch, not sure how to react in his sudden change of attitude again. My backside was still throbbing painfully and with him slowly grinding into me—but with not enough force to gasp in pain—I had to bite down on my lip from the feeling. The throbbing from the bruises was slowly transferring to my arousal, twitching a considerable amount with every brush of his fingertips. Mixed in with his warm breath on my skin, the blonde carrying on to nip lightly on my earlobe, I was confused.

Trailing his fingers over my stomach, Cavallone whispered against my neck, "what do you want me to do?" My breathing hitched from his tone; Cavallone had suddenly started to become more gentle than before. None of his movements were aggressive, the caresses he was applying over my body teasing.

He bit down onto my neck, causing me to moan. "Ahh," I gasped softly, my body jerking towards him and causing him to grind harder into me from the feeling. Impatience was building up within me—I wanted to demand him to hurry up or simply find release. With my numb arms placed awkwardly behind my back, I couldn't do much about my problem. I was still bent over the mattress, my cheek pressing against the duvet at an odd angle as Cavallone still had my backside lifted into the air. My breath became heavy as I breathed in again, my face contorting with pleasure from the shudder that ran up my spine.

Cavallone soon moved away from me, taking a step away so I couldn't feel him pressed against me anymore. As I heard the rustling of clothing, I hummed in approval that he was starting to carry on with the situation. He'd finally taken notice of my impatience. Soon after he'd removed himself from me, the sound of a bottle cap popping met my ears. I smirked to myself that he was continuing on from his actions before; being gentler than hitting me. His hand had soon returned onto my body, rubbing the left side of my backside before creating circles into my skin with his thumb. His touch was gentle, not prodding the bruises that were developing as he let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Hurry up," I demanded, my voice coming out far too breathless like it had been the past few times I'd spoken.

"You always know what you want," Cavallone laughed heartily from behind me. I jumped in surprise when something wet pressed against my backside, only just touching my skin as he moved it along. Due to the temperature—possibly cold from the liquid poured on top—I couldn't comprehend what it was. It wasn't warm as Cavallone's arousal usually was when it was pressed against me, nor could I feel a pulse. "This time's no exception."

When the object was thrust into my entrance, right to the end without any hesitation, I shouted out in pain. "F-fuck—Ahh," I groaned, my face contorting with discomfort as I writhed uncomfortably. I'd jerked forward from the shock, my thigh knocking against the bed as my arousal was awkwardly placed against the mattress. Trying to get used to the intrusion as quickly as possible, I sucked in a pained gasp through my teeth, thankful that he hadn't pulled the object out or adjusted the position. It was simply awkwardly rammed inside, pressing against my muscles as I tried not to groan aloud in pain again. Cavallone had done it on purpose—fooling me into thinking he was becoming gentle again, his touches teasing. My breaths were strained as I took them in randomly, waves of pain still flowing through me. Through gritted teeth I spat, "fuck you."

My voice came out somewhat steady, no longer hindered by the soft touches he'd given me. A low whistle came from Cavallone as he placed his hands on my backside, softly like before, narrowly missing the object he'd inserted.

"I'm already busy with you," he purred, "you brought this upon yourself too." One of his hands was removed, going to hold the end of the object as he made sure to press it into me further. I gasped from the pain, jerking forward and scraping my cheek against the bed. I didn't like the fact I could feel my member twitch from the movement, reacting far too much to Cavallone. I curled my hands into fists as Cavallone's other hand trailed closer to my entrance. He traced the outline of my entrance, a hum escaping his mouth as he moved.

"H-how?" I questioned, not trusting myself to say anything more than one word.

"Carrying around weapons that are long, slender and hard," he clarified, causing me to open my eyes in surprise. Through the moisture that had built up, I stared up at him incredulously, my eyebrows slanted down as I saw him smiling at me. It hurt my neck too much to turn to look at him, so I chose to glare at him for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"What have you done?" I demanded, my voice not as angry as I would've liked it to have been.

"Just preparing you, Kyouya," he purred. "Since you disobeyed me earlier, I had to take the initiative." I turned my head away in surprise, trying to hide the blush that was blooming on my cheeks from his comments. "As lovely as this is, I want to be inside you already," Cavallone announced, his voice low as his finger grazed around my entrance again. It was embarrassing to know what he'd inserted inside of me—knowing it was my own tonfa that was causing me pain was ironic. The amount of times Cavallone had gasped out from letting it connect to his skin—although it was in a completely different situation—was more than enough. He'd apparently decided to turn the tables, making it so I was unaware.

"I'm going to kill you, Cavallone," I hissed, finally regaining my composure.

"Quit complaining," he laughed, "I even used the lube you like." I tried to ignore the sudden hitch in my breathing from his lustful laugh. Cavallone was only teasing me; I'd never said aloud which one I preferred. The damn blonde was just trying to spark a reaction and bad enough, he was able to.

I let out a loud moan before I could say anything else. Cavallone had removed my tonfa almost to the end before ramming it back inside of me not even a second later. I gasped out form the pain, something else mixing in with it that time. I opened my mouth to take in deep breaths, trying to keep the shooting pain under control, whilst ignoring the throbbing that had erupted within my arousal. Knowing that Cavallone had found where to hit, annoying enough, meant he was going to use it to his advantage from that point. As he removed it again, teasingly slowly, Cavallone only let it reach halfway out before the weapon was shoved back into me, unfortunately hitting the right area. "D-Dino!" I gasped, my back arched as I sucked in a strained breath through my teeth. I didn't feel pain that time—the lube had worked well, making it easier for the tonfa to slid into me without causing me to gasp out for the wrong reasons.

When I realized what I'd said aloud, I turned my face away from his view, pressing my nose into the duvet to hide my embarrassment. The coiling inside of my stomach had increased before shooting downwards, connecting with my arousal until it was almost unbearable. I had to furrow my eyebrows in determination not to give into the temptation of pushing my hips back against Cavallone.

The humiliation of coming from my own weapon would have been too much to handle.

A low moan escaped my lips when Cavallone finally withdrew the tonfa from my entrance. I was sure it wasn't going to go back in after a few seconds, my theory only being backed up my his fingertips trailing over my backside inside. I took in a heavy gasp, adjusting my position so I wasn't awkwardly pressed against the mattress anymore, before trying to move my arms again. I could move my shoulders fine, only my hands not responding well to my signals. I tried to curl my fingers, only to find out they wouldn't respond. I gulped before opening my mouth to say something, yet Cavallone spoke first.

"Are you ready to be dominated yet, Kyouya?" he whispered huskily. His finger trailed over my entrance teasingly, his over hand brushing over my hip as he leant forward so I could feel his body heat pressed against me. "To writhe in pleasure and call my name? You're half there," he laughed lowly, clearly referring back to my slip up only a few minutes ago.

I avoided the first question, choosing to keep my pride and not show I wanted him to thrust into me already. If my ears became red when I was aroused, like he said they did, he already knew. "Who says it's in pleasure?" I breathed.

His hand was removed from my hip and only a few seconds later and I heard the sound of his zip. I could tell he was shuffling out his clothes by the rustling noises that met my ears, Cavallone humming quietly under his breath, only loud enough to have been heard faintly over my own breathing. My heart was erratic inside of my chest as I waited for him to approach me again, his other hand retracting from my backside when I shifted in impatience.

"If it wasn't in pleasure, you wouldn't be blushing," he replied happily, the sound of a bottle cap being opened filling the room again. "I happen to know you're excited, too." I breathed heavily as I felt the mattress sink down beside, both of his arms on either side as he leaned down. His breath splashed over the skin of my neck again, a shiver running down my spine as he gently kissed the nape of my neck, just below my hair that was hanging down messily. "Kyouya." The weight shifted again, that time his right hand moving as he leaned over me. I couldn't feel him brushing against me, but I knew he was fiddling with something when he held himself up by his palm. Removing his lips from my neck, Cavallone tugged on the whip wrapped around my wrists, my hands too numb to respond to his movement. I blinked in surprise when the leather was removed from around me, the feeling of my blood flowing freely arriving a few seconds later. My circulation was finally returning and my fingertips were started to tingle as he swiped his hand across my wrists.

A small hiss came from his mouth, somewhat sympathetic, as he prodded my hands. They felt foreign as I moved them, regaining my ability to feel properly, before Cavallone moved again. Surprise was evident across my face as I let out a breath of surprise. Cavallone had flipped my body over, my back hitting the mattress as I stared up at him in shock. The movement was far too fast, precise as well. My backside was perched just on the end of the bed, not close to falling off yet still far enough for him to press against me.

I flexed my fingers in front of me, staring down at them intrigued, as I felt Cavallone nudge himself forward to press his arousal again my backside. The wetness felt good against my skin; making my flesh tingle where they were connected. I looked at the red marks his whip had caused across my skin before shaking my head. They weren't important at that point in time; I was about to go insane from lack of friction between the herbivore in front of me and myself.

As one of his hands was soon tangled within my already messy hair, I gripped his shoulders with my hands. They still felt weird, especially when I curled my fingers around to press into his skin. I grunted in impatience as Cavallone slowly pressed himself against me, his right hand holding down on my hip. I could feel the heat of his arousal pressed against my backside, yet he wasn't pushing in.

"Cavallone," I hissed, a frown forming along my lips.

He lifted his head up to look at me, his sienna irides gleaming with mischief as he nudged against me again. I barred my teeth up at him, not approving of his movements at all. He was being too slow, his touches teasing. Running his hand along the curve of my hip, he smiled down at me, before he pointedly looked over my body. I didn't know what to feel as I could feel his gaze across my skin, especially when he stopped to look down at my arousal.

"If you wanted me this much, why didn't you just say?" he breathed, amusement evident in his tone. "I'd happily accept; if you tried to seduce me too, that would be nice."

"Shut up, pervert," I snapped, my eyes narrowing.

"Unless you want to be sore in the morning, I suggest you let me on the bed with you." He beamed.

I kicked his body away from me, making sure not to release a sigh from the loss of body heat, before I adjusted my position. My legs weren't awkwardly hanging off of the bed after a few seconds, they were on top of the mattress as I looked at Cavallone in impatience. He merely grinned at me before climbing on top.

"I'll be sore anyway," I hissed, referring to the bruises across my backside, as he pushed me down again. My head hit my pillow quickly, Cavallone's hand was firmly placed on my chest as he hummed from on above me. His lips curled into a smile as the hand slowly travelled up to caress my face, his thumb pressing into my neck softly.

"Always complaining," he laughed. "Can't you just be content with me making you feel good?"

Hooking my legs around his hips, I tried to bring his lower half down to touch mine. A smirked played on the corner of my lips as I saw surprise flicker within his irides. His free hand was keeping him steady as he positioned himself, a hum of approval leaving my throat as he prodded my entrance. "As if you could make me feel that way," I taunted, securing my legs around him, hooking my foot around the other.

"We'll see about that," he whispered lowly. As I was about to retort, his lips crashed against mine roughly the same time he finally thrust into me, right to the hilt without hesitation.

"A-a—_Ah!_" I moaned, the sound being muffled by his mouth covering my own. As he gave me time to adjust to the intrusion inside of my entrance—his member creating spikes of pain, mixed in with a few of pleasure—he thrust his appendage into my mouth as well. I tried to take in deep breaths, my hands clawing onto his shoulders, but due to the mouth on mine I couldn't. As he entangled my tongue with his, I could feel my lungs started to burn. The lack of oxygen was infuriating, yet it was only adding to the odd atmosphere around us. I gasped as he thrust into me again, somehow making his member go deeper inside. I squirmed uncomfortably, to my own embarrassment, from the feeling. My face felt hot, from the lack of breath I was receiving mixed in with the pleasure I was feeling. As his hand moved down to hold onto my backside, readjusting my position, I moaned. "A-ah." When he pulled his mouth away from mine, his appendage pressed against my lower lip to get rid of the bond of saliva that was connecting us. My eyes were starting to close when I saw him smile, his irides shining despite the shadows his hair was making on his face.

I took in another strained breath, a bead of sweat trailing down my throat, as he pulled his chest away from me. I couldn't feel his upper half pressed against me anymore, the heat I'd been receiving decreasing. My lips were curled down into a frown as I stared up at him, my eyes half-lidded unfortunately, as he simply held himself up on top of me.

Trying to move my hips down onto him didn't work—Cavallone was still holding my backside in place. I had to stare up awkwardly at his smiling face as he held me down, his member pulsating inside of me. I could feel his pulse against my insides, my muscles being abused my his arousal pressed too deeply inside. Trying to keep my expression as neutral as possible, I hissed, "Cavallone."

"Isn't it nice to know I'm bigger than your tonfa?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice. His smile became lopsided as he carried on, nudging himself gently into me. "Now I know you won't replace me."

"I-I can replace you at any moment," I shot back quickly. I had to grit my teeth to keep my answer coherent still. "If you don't satisfy me enough."

A full-fledged moan left my mouth the next moment. Instead of cupping my backside still, Cavallone had moved to grasp onto my member. I took in a strained breath through my gritted teeth, trying to keep up my composure from earlier. If I showed I enjoyed his movements, his ego would've been boosted too much for me to handle. "If I didn't satisfy you, you wouldn't be hard like this." Pressing his index finger against my tip, he trailed his nail across my slit as he withdrew his member from inside of me. I chose to stare at his neck, looking at the blue flames that had been tattooed there, inside of staring awkwardly at what he was doing to me. Seeing his hips come towards me before I felt the result of his movement would've been too much for me. I wouldn't have been able to hide my embarrassment. I dug my nails into the skin of his shoulders as he thrust back into me, hitting a bundle of nerves that had my pulse quickening.

"D-Dino," I breathed, closing my eyes from the jolt of pleasure that shot down to my arousal.

A few seconds after my slip up, both of his hands were on my backside, squeezing the bruises that had sprouted there. I gasped from the pain, almost choking as he thrust back into me, still kneading my backside. Purposely pushing his fingers against the sensitive areas, I couldn't demand for him to stop through the moans I couldn't hold back. As he thrust into me again, I dropped my hands from his shoulders to fist the duvet into my hands. My eyes had closed along the way from not wanting to stare at his smug face.

"Kyouya," he groaned, his skin hitting my own and producing a slapping sound. I grunted in embarrassment as he raised my backside higher, off of the mattress, with his hands before removing himself almost to the hilt. My member twitched painfully from the new position, the heat coiling inside of my arousal starting to become excruciating.

"A—_A-ah!_" I moaned loudly. As he hit the same bundle of nerves before, Cavallone had squeezed the bruises across my backside producing an odd mixture of pain and pleasure. My back arched as my breathing hitched, the heat finally spiralling to the end of my member as I released. As the liquid landed messily across my abdomen and chest, Cavallone merely thrust into me again. He groaned as I was trying to recollect myself, my facial features scrunched together as I felt him twitch inside of me. That meant only one thing. "Ahh," I moaned again, that time from Cavallone coming inside of me. I took in a deep breath as he slowly removed himself, the liquid oozing out of my entrance as some of it starting to cover the inside of my thighs too.

His hands were removed from my backside soon after, trailing through my hair as he placed a chaste kiss on my cheeks. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was him smiling at me, a blush across his cheeks and beads of sweat coating his skin.

"I'd ask if it was worth disobeying me, but you seemed to like it so much." He grinned, his teeth contrasting greatly against his tanned skin. I chose to frown at him, tying to fight the blush off of my own cheeks before trying to move out from under him. As I started to move, his arm went over my chest, turning me so I crashed into his own. I let out a breath of surprise as my forehead was pressed against the bare skin of his chest, his scent the only thing I could smell from the position. Moving my hand to press against his abdomen, I tried to push him away but he only tightened his grip around me. "Did you do that to get my attention?" he asked, his voice soft. "I'll be sure to never to neglect you again."

"Don't be an idiot," I snapped, indulging myself in his body heat for a few rare seconds before I attempted to pull away again. "I didn't enjoy it."

"You're not tied up anymore, Kyouya," he pointed out, adjusting his arm around me. I frowned as I was starting to feel more comfortable, Cavallone knowing where to touch. "You didn't pull away from me," Cavallone said softly, his chin resting on top of my head. "Are you a masochist?"

"I'll bite you to death," I hissed, trying to push myself away from him.

"Are you sure you want to touch your tonfa so soon?" he laughed. "It's covered in your favourite lube."

-x-

_**Le Conseguenze di Pazienza**_**—**_**The Consequences of Patience**_

-x-_**  
**_

**AN: **happy belated birthday, Plushie! This was an overload of smut for you, right? haha. Sorry if I scarred you; Aki's a bad influence on me. You were going to have a fluff fairytale with all things Kyouya in it**—**and princes, to boot**—**but I don't know what happened. P.S. I don't know Italian at all. Thanks for the translation, Google.


End file.
